crimson_peakfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tom Hiddleston
'Tom Hiddleston''' est un acteur britannique né en 1981 en Angleterre. Il est connu notamment pour avoir jouer le rôle de Loki dans Thor ou encore Avengers. Il interprète Sir Thomas Sharpe dans le film Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro. Biographie Jeunesse Thomas William Hiddleston est né le 9 février 1981, à Westminster, un quartier de Londres. Il est le fils de Diana Patricia, née Servaes, Hiddleston, ancienne directrice d'étape, ainsi que de James Norman Hiddleston, un scientifique et directeur général d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique. Son père est écossais et sa mère est anglaise, avec des origines allemandes et galloises. Il est le cadet de trois enfants, et a deux sœurs : Sarah Hiddleston, une journaliste et Emma Hiddleston, une actrice également. Tom commence ses études à Oxford, au sein de la Dragon School puis intègre une autre école privée, Eton College, près de Windsor, dans le Berkshire. Doué en théâtre, il a participé aux ateliers d'art dramatique des différents établissements, aux côtés notamment d'Eddie Redmayne et de Rebecca Hall. Il joua par exemple dans la production de l'école A Passage to India le rôle de la jambe avant d'un éléphant avec Eddie Redmayne au-dessus. Il intègre ensuite la prestigieuse Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, où il ressort diplômé en 2005. Carrière Aussitôt sorti de la Royal Academy, Tom décroche un petit rôle dans Unrelated, film indépendant de Joanna Hogg. Après quelques apparitions en tant que figurant dans plusieurs téléfilms, Tom Hiddleston se fait découvrir aux yeux des Britanniques en 2008 avec la série policière Les Enquêtes de l'inspecteur Wallander, où il fait la connaissance d'un certain Kenneth Branagh, qui ne tarde pas à lui ouvrir les portes d'Hollywood en lui faisant une grande proposition : incarner, sous sa direction, le demi-frère et ennemi du super héros Marvel Thor, un personnage qu'il retrouve lorsqu'il s'oppose aux nombreux Avengers l'année suivante, en 2012. Ces deux grosses productions super-héroïques ne l'empêchent toutefois pas de s'illustrer dans des genres complètement différents, toujours sous la houlette de prestigieux metteurs en scène. Ainsi, Tom Hiddleston prête ses traits au célèbre écrivain américain F. Scott Fitzgerald dans Minuit à Paris de Woody Allen en 2011, prend part à l'aventure Cheval de guerre de Steven Spielberg, puis vit une passion amoureuse des plus intenses avec Rachel Weisz dans The Deep Blue Sea en 2012 puis avec Tilda Swinton dans Only Lovers Left Alive en 2013. Tom Hiddleston est ensuite choisi pour remplacer l'acteur Benedict Cumberbatch dans le rôle du mystérieux Sir Thomas Sharpe dans Crimson Peak, film dirigé par Guillermo del Toro. Il décrit son personnage comme étant un "anti-héros romantique qui se présente comme un personnage typique de Byron. Il est élégant, charismatique, mystérieux, comme Edward Rochester dans Jane Eyre, Heathcliff dans Le Haut de Hurlevent ou Darcy dans Orgueil et Préjugés. Mais derrière cette façade, il y a une culpabilité et une honte à propos de secrets de son passé." Activités publiques et engagements Tom Hiddleston fait partie des célébrités ayant créé et signé leur propre carte pour l'association caritative britannique Thomas Coram Foundation for Children. Il s'agit d'une charité pour les enfants, installée à Londres. Il est également un membre de l'UNICEF, consacrée à l'amélioration et à la promotion de la condition des enfants. En 2013, il s'est rendu en Guinée pour aider les femmes et les enfants. Vie personnelle Tom Hiddleston a été le compagnon de la chanteuse de country pop américaine, Taylor Swift, en 2016. Filmographie Cinéma * Unrelated de Joanna Hogg (2007) : Oakley * Archipelago de Joanna Hogg (2010) : Edward * Thor de Kenneth Branagh (2011) : Loki * Minuit à Paris de Woody Allen (2011) : F. Scott Fitzgerald * The Deep Blue de Terence Davies (2011) : Freddie Page * Cheval de guerre de Steven Spielberg (2011) : Capitaine Nicholls * Avengers de Joss Whedon (2012) : Loki * Stars in Shorts de Jacob Chase (2012) : Tom * Only Lovers Left Alive de Jim Jarmusch (2013) : Adam * Exhibition de Joanna Hogg (2013) : Agent Estate * Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres d'Alan Taylor (2013) : Loki * Clochette et la Fée Pirate de Peggy Holmes (2014) : Capitaine Crochet (animation - voix originale) * Opération Muppets de James Bobin (2014) : The Great Escapo * Avengers : L'Ere d'Ultron de Joss Whedon (2015) : Loki (scène coupée) * Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro : Sir Thomas Sharpe * High Rise de Ben Wheatley (2015) : Hank Williams * Kong : Skull Island de Jordan Vogt-Roberts (2017) : Capitaine James Conrad * Thor : Ragnarok de Taika Waititi (2017) : Loki * Avengers: Infinity d'Anthony et Joe Russo (2018) : Loki (actuellement en pré-production, sortie prévue en mai 2018) ParticularitésSource : IMDb (English) * Son sourire chaleureux * Ses yeux bleus verts expressifs * Profonde voix lisse * Personnalité extrêmement polie et amicale Anecdotes * Ses parents ont divorcé quand il avait 12 ans. * A Eton College, il était dans la même classe que le Prince William et Eddie Redmayne. * Il avait tout d'abord auditionné pour le rôle principal du film'' Thor'' de Kenneth Branagh, mais ce dernier a finalement décidé que Tom interpréterait l'antagoniste, Loki. Il a ensuite dû suivre un régime alimentaire strict et a gagné vingt kilos de muscles en six semaines. Il a également été formé aux arts martiaux. * Il est très bon ami avec l'acteur Chris Hemsworth. * Il parle français, espagnol, italien, grec et latin. * Il joue du piano, de la guitare, de la batterie, du violon, du luth et de la trompette. * Les mathématiques ne sont pas la matière où il excelle. * Il est effrayé par les requins. * Heat (1995) de Michael Mann est son film favori. * Superman est son héros favori. * Ses livres favoris sont Anna Karenina de Leo Tolstoy et Any Human Heart de William Boyd. * Sa pièce favorite de Shakespeare est Othello. * Le pays où il préfère voyager est l'Italie. Citations personnelles En anglais * « Showing young children in these communities, that there are outlets for their feelings, that there is room in a space for their stories to be told, and that they will be applauded-and it's not about ego, it's about connection: that their pain is everybody else's pain. » * « Never stop. Never stop fighting. Never stop dreaming. And don't be afraid of wearing your heart on your sleeve - in declaring the films that you love, the films that you want to make, the life that you've had, and the lives you can help reflect in cinema. For myself, for a long time... maybe I felt inauthentic or something, I felt like my voice wasn't worth hearing, and I think everyone's voice is worth hearing. So if you've got something to say, say it from the rooftops. » * « To have compassion for a character is no different from having compassion for another human being. » * « My experience is that camera has an extraordinary truthfulness and you can't lie in front of it. Terence Davies, the director, said to me once, "The camera captures the truth, but it also captures falsity. So if you don't feel it, don't do it.". » Traduction française * « Montrer aux jeunes enfants de ces communautés, qu'il y a des débouchés pour leurs sentiments, qu'il y a de la place pour raconter leurs histoires, et qu'ils seront applaudis - et ce n'est pas de l'ego, cela concerne la connexion : leur douleur est celle de tout le monde. » * « Ne jamais arrêter. Ne jamais arrêter de se battre. Ne jamais arrêter de rêver. Et n'ayez pas peur de porter votre cœur sur votre manche - en déclarant les films que vous aimez, ceux que vous voulez faire, la vie que vous avez eu et les vies que vous pouvez aider à partager dans le cinéma. Pour moi, pendant longtemps... peut-être me suis-je senti inauthentique ou quelque chose comme cela, ai-je eu l'impression que ma voix ne valait pas la peine d'être entendue, et je pense que la voix de chacun vaut la peine d'être entendue. Donc si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le sur tous les toits. » * « Avoir de la compassion pour un personnage n'est pas différent que d'avoir de la compassion pour un autre être humain. » * « Mon expérience est que la caméra a une véracité extraordinaire et vous ne pouvez pas mentir devant elle. Terence Davies, le directeur, m'a dit une fois : "la caméra capture la vérité, mais elle capture aussi la fausseté. Donc si vous ne le sentez pas, ne le faites pas." » Galerie d'Images Tom Hiddleston 2.jpg Tom Hiddleston 3.jpg Tom Hiddleston 4.jpg Tom Hiddleston 5.jpg Tom Hiddleston 6.jpg Tom Hiddleston (guitare).gif Tom Hiddleston + chat 1.jpg Tom Hiddleston + chat 2.jpg Rôles 1. Tom Hiddleston (Oakley).gif|Oakley dans Unrelated 2. Tom Hiddleston (Edward).gif|Edward dans Archipelago 3. Tom Hiddleston (Loki).gif|Loki dans Marvel 4. Tom Hiddleston (Fitzgerald).gif|F. Scott Fitzgerald dans Minuit à Paris 5. Tom Hiddleston (Freddie Page).gif|Freddie Page dans The Deep Blue 6. Tom Hiddleston (Capitaine Nicholls).gif|Capitaine Nicholls dans Cheval de guerre 7. Tom Hiddleston (Adam).gif|Adam dans Only Lovers Left Alive 8. Tom Hiddleston (Agent Estate).gif|Agent Estate dans Exhibition Thomas Sharpe (gif) 11.gif|Thomas Sharpe dans Crimson Peak 9. Tom Hiddleston (James Conrad).gif|James Conrad dans Kong: Skull Island Vidéos thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Références Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Univers réel Catégorie:Acteurs